Listen To Your Heart
by animegalnya
Summary: AU. Ayuzawa Misaki is your average hard-working high school student at an all-girls high school. Usui Takumi is Japan's latest and greatest pop-idol, who just happens to be starting his next year of high school at the boy's campus next to Misaki's school. One night is all it takes to change their lives forever. UsuixMisaki.
1. Two Different Worlds

So, I decided to write this AU fic. Don't know if or how many people have used this idea, but I decided to anyway. Misaki still works as a maid but is not class president…yet. Also, I keep getting confused on how Japan's school year works, so for this fic school starts in September and ends in June. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

Summary: AU. Ayuzawa Misaki is your average hard-working high school student at an all-girls high school. Usui Takumi is Japan's latest and greatest pop-idol, who just happens to be starting his next year of high school at the boy's campus next to Misaki's school. One night is all it takes to change their lives forever.

Listen to Your Heart

Chapter 1

Two Different Worlds

"Misaki-chan!"

Said student looked up from her notebook she had been writing a homework assignment in. She smiled at her friend. "What is it, Sakura?"

Sakura was grinning from ear to ear. "Did you hear? They're putting on a co-ed dance for the two campuses! The boys and the girls! Together!"

Misaki sighed. "Yes, I heard…I also hear some of those boys can get pretty out of hand…don't let your guard down."

Sakura frowned. "You're not excited? C'mon, this is the first time ever they're starting to combine the schools! It's history!"

Misaki smiled a little at her friend's enthusiasm. "Sakura, I don't think…"

"Misaki, Sakura." A girl with glasses approached them. She smiled kindly. "Lunch is almost over, we should return to class soon."

Sakura nodded. "Ok, Shizuko." She looked at Misaki and pouted. "PROMISE you'll think about it?"

Misaki laughed a little. "I promise."

"YAY!" Sakura glomped her friend before following Shizuko back to class while Misaki gathered her books.

Misaki put her notebook and textbook she had had out in her school bag, looking thoughtful. 'Should I? Somebody has to keep track of Sakura…but those boys…' She shook her head. 'I'll think about it.' She then headed off to afternoon classes.

"Yo, Usui!"

Said blonde teen turned to face the owner of the voice. "What is it?" He asked his manager.

Usui's manager grinned. "Good news! You were accepted into that all boys' school you wanted to get into!" He looked thoughtful. "Though I still don't fully understand your reasoning…it's a pretty average school, tuition there isn't very expensive."

Usui shrugged, tuning his violin that he sometimes played for his fans. "It's something I want to do. You don't have to question it."

His manager shrugged. "Alright…well, it's already October, you start tomorrow, the week before the Halloween co-ed dance where you'll be performing."

Usui frowned. That was the agreement-Usui could attend a normal high school and take a break from touring if he promised to perform at all school functions whenever he was requested to perform. He looked out the window of his apartment, where he could see the school he would soon be attending in the distance. "Starting tomorrow, things are going to be a whole lot different."

"I'm home!" Misaki called into her house.

"Welcome home, one-chan." Suzuna said from the kitchen.

Misaki climbed the stairs to her room. They were a poor family, her father having abandoned them years ago, but she still worked hard and tried her best. As a part-time job, she worked at a Maid Café, but we'll get to that in a bit.

"Don't you have work?" Suzuna called from downstairs.

"I have an extra hour until I start, I'm just dropping off my school bag and changing." Misaki called back to her.

Once she was in jeans and a T-shirt, she hurried to the Maid Café she worked at. It wasn't her ideal job choice, but the pay was good and the manager was nice.

At the end of her shift that night, she exited through the backdoor and sighed heavily. It had been another long day, but it was worth it to know she was doing good in school and getting paid at work. She looked up at the stars in the night sky. "A dance, huh?"

Usui lay on his couch, staring at the ceiling. He expected guys to either flock to him for popularity, or avoid him because they assumed that he was a stuck up celebrity. He chuckled to himself. 'Either way, this should be interesting.'

Sorry it was so short! The next chapter will be long cuz it's the dance! Review please!


	2. Halloween Bash

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

Excited to write this chapter since this is where the story really starts! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Halloween Bash

'I can't believe I agreed to this…oh, well, I have today off and I finished my homework, so…' Misaki thought to herself as she wandered from store to store with Shizuko-Sakura practically dragging them along with her.

"Ooh! Let's check out this place next!" Sakura said excitedly. They were at the mall looking at stores with Halloween costumes for the dance that was to take place the next day at the girls' campus gymnasium.

Sakura hurried into the store with her friends. She began looking around.

Misaki looked around at all the costumes. This store was focused on Halloween in general, so there were things like costumes, masks, props, etc. She saw a maid outfit and sighed. 'Of course.' She kept walking until she saw a witch outfit. It was a long dress that looked form-fitting, but fanned out around the knees. There was a dark green ribbon that wrapped around the waist and tied in the back of the dress. The black lace sleeves were off-the-shoulder. Finally, included with the dress was a typical black witch hat with a small fake spider hanging off the side of the rim of the hat.

"Do you like this dress, Misaki-chan?" Sakura suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

Misaki jumped a little, startled. "Huh? Er, yeah. It's not so bad."

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hm…" And then she decided. "Yup! This should be Misaki-chan's costume!"

"Eh? Why?" Misaki asked, confused.

"Because Misaki said no to all the really girly outfits-this is still girly, but more simple. Ah! Wait, I'm not calling YOU simple, I just…!"

Misaki laughed. "Sakura, it's ok." She picked the dress and hat up off the hook. "You're right. I'd rather wear this than something…" She suddenly thought of the maid outfit, her secret job. "…else."

Shizuko approached them with a fairy costume in hand. "Ready?"

Sakura smiled and held up her princess costume. "Yup!"

The three purchased their costumes.

Misaki sighed heavily as she collapsed on her bed that night. 'Manager-san was really nice to let me have the night off for the dance…' She glanced at her costume on her desk. '…but now I'm not so sure.' She frowned. 'All those boys…what if they scare the girls? No…I can't let that happen. So…in a way…I guess going to the dance is a good idea. I can help protect the girls. Still…' She looked out her window. 'I just hope everything goes well tomorrow.'

That next night at the dance…

The gym had a stage at one end, so Usui and his band were beginning to set up behind the curtain while students entered the gym for the dance.

Usui placed a microphone on the microphone stand. As he had suspected, some flocked to him wanting popularity, while others simply distanced themselves because they thought that he thought he was better than them since he didn't socialize much. Still, he had a fleeting hope that he might meet somebody who would accept him as a person, not a celebrity-his reason for switching from home school to regular school.

He sighed before doing the microphone check. 'Let's see how tonight goes.'

Misaki entered the gym with her friends, the three of them joining the already growing crowd of high school teens dressed in various Halloween costumes.

"Wow…look at them! So many…and a lot of them are really cute, too!" Sakura whispered to her friends.

Shizuko and Misaki chuckled at their friend's behavior.

"Maybe you'll meet prince charming." Shizuko said, looking at Sakura's princess dress and tiara.

Sakura blushed a little, smiling happily. "You think so?"

Misaki looked around, observing. Most boys were on one side of the room, while most girls were on the other side. The more brave students were in the middle of the room talking. 'So far so good…but things will probably get crazy when this pop-star starts singing.' She had heard about Usui Takumi, but had never seen his picture or heard his music. She was so busy with work and school, she had missed being in that 'loop.'

The principals of the school stood on the stage. The boys' school principal began speaking. "On behalf of the boys' campus, I'd like to thank the principal and faculty of the girls' campus for letting us use their gymnasium for this event. As most of you know, this is the first time since the schools opened ten years ago that we are combining the two campuses. We're doing this as a test-if you can all get along without causing problems, then we will have joint events like this more often." He stepped away from the microphone so the girls' principal could speak.

The female principal stepped up to the microphone. "And now, let the dance begin! With the newest addition to the boys' school performing live for us tonight!" She smiled, clapping so that the rest of the students would clap. She then exited the stage with the other principal before the curtain was pulled open and the lights dimmed.

The gym was silent, the stage was dark and the room with barely any light left. Suddenly, multi-colored lights were turned on, illuminating the gym. And then a spotlight hit center stage.

The music started.

There stood Usui Takumi, in black jeans, a long-sleeved black button-up dress shirt, and a black cape that was red on the reverse side. People toward the front of the stage could see the fake vampire fangs he had on his teeth.

He began to sing.

Sakura pulled on Misaki and Shizuko. "C'mon! Let's get closer!"

Before they knew it, Sakura had made a bee-line for the front of the stage before too many people gathered, and Shizuko and Misaki stood with her at the edge of the stage.

Misaki was surprised. Now, Misaki isn't one to go 'ooo'-ing and 'aahh'-ing over boys. But even SHE had to admit that this boy in particular was very attractive. And not a bad performer, either.

Usui moved to the music, at one point taking the microphone off the stand and moving from one end of the stage to the other, eventually getting closer to the crowd of cheering students. He even high-fived a couple of them-one of them Sakura, who squealed and grabbed Shizuko's arm, jumping up and down shouting, "He's so cool!" as he continued to move around the stage.

After a couple songs, Misaki and Shizuko began to feel a little too crowded, so Sakura said she would hang out with one of their other classmates that they got along with while the two of them got some air. Shizuko ran into one of their other classmates so she started talking with her while Misaki excused herself to go outside.

There were some groups outside, but nothing suspicious was happening. The music was starting to give her a slight headache from being so close to the stage. She walked around to the back of the gym where it was a little quieter and let out a sigh. "Much better."

"Too much noise?"

Misaki was immediately on her guard. She spun around to find Usui Takumi himself leaning against a wall, arms crossed over his chest, a bored expression on his face. She blinked. Was he taking a break? "What? Oh, no, I just have a slight headache, that's all."

Usui nodded and then looked up at the night sky.

Misaki couldn't help but ask, "You're taking a break?"

Usui looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. They're playing random music right now." He raised an eyebrow. "Hey…you're the girl that was up front, right? You didn't look like you were having a good time."

Misaki frowned. "I just don't go to these sorts of things very often."

Usui tilted his head slightly to the side. "Then why come tonight?"

Misaki didn't understand why he was questioning her, but she answered anyway. "I wanted to make sure everything went smoothly. I want to run for student council president, and these are good girls, so I just…"

"You want to protect them?" He finished her sentence for her.

Misaki blinked twice, surprised that he guessed right. "Uh…yeah."

Usui suddenly looked confused.

Misaki looked confused as well. "Is…something wrong?"

"You're not freaking out at my presence." He stated bluntly.

Misaki's eyebrow twitched a little. 'Is this guy for real?'

But then his expression softened, and his words were genuine, "That's a first for me. What's your name?"

Misaki crossed her arms over her chest, the cool night air getting to her. "Ayuzawa Misaki."

Usui nodded. "It's nice to meet you, then, Ayuzawa-san."

The back door to the gym suddenly opened and the drummer for Usui's band stepped outside. "Dude, it's getting crazy in there, we need you back onstage now!"

Usui sighed. "Alright." He walked to the back door to follow the drummer. "Oh." He faced Misaki. "You look cold." He took off his cape, walked up to her…and wrapped it around her shoulders, tying it in front. "There."

Misaki felt her cheeks warm up. "What…Usui…?" She had been watching him tie the cape around her. She looked up at his face to see a blank expression in his eyes.

"…take care, Ayuzawa-san." And with that, he turned and walked back into the gym.

Misaki lightly touched where he had tied the cape around her. 'What was that all about?'

Misaki had folded the cape neatly, not wanting anyone else but her Sakura and Shizuko to know what had happened. She carried the cape around all night, not once dancing. Instead, she sat at the side of the gym, watching the girls and boys interact with each other. The whole time, she kept the cape folded and on her lap, watching him perform-trying to figure him out. Was he just messing with her? Or was he actually a nice guy? She couldn't tell yet.

As he performed his final song for the night, Misaki snuck outside and to the back of the gym. As she had guessed, Usui walked outside once he was done performing while his band packed up their instruments. He raised an eyebrow at her. "This is a surprise. What's up?"

Misaki held his folded cape out to him. "Thank you, this kept me warm. I just wanted to return it to you."

Usui blinked. "You don't want to keep it? I wore it, after all."

Misaki's eyebrow twitched for a second time that night. "Are you that sure of yourself?"

Usui smirked. "Not really. You're just…different, that's all. Most girls would either want to keep it or sell it."

"Well, I'm not like 'most girls.'" Misaki huffed, getting annoyed.

Usui's expression softened. "You're right about that." He said quietly.

"Huh?" Misaki asked, having not been able to make out what he said.

Usui shook his head. "Nothing." He accepted the cape from her, unfolding it and tying back around himself. "Thank you. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime, Ayuzawa-san." With that, he turned and re-entered the gym.

Misaki stood there for a moment before the cold got to her. She hurried back to her friends, saying that she had just returned the cape. She then hurried home.

Once she was in her room, she took off her hat and lay on her bed, lost in thought. 'Usui Takumi…he's just another boy, a stupid boy. That's all…' She then drifted off to sleep, the sound of his singing still ringing in her ears.

Hope this was long enough…Review please!


End file.
